Lonely Soul
by yue-chan
Summary: Ele não aguentava mais ser abandonado....ShounenAi,Nagi's POV


Lonely Soul

Era pra ser rápido.

Esquivar,desviar,matar...esquivar,desviar,matar...no ritmo macabro da dança que conheço tão bem.

Era pra ser fácil.

Mas não é,hoje não.

Como explicar?Como falar dessa sensação e soar convincente pra mim mesmo?

Não sei,não importa.

Algo está errado,como uma sombra,uma ameaça velada.

Não preciso ser vidente como o Brad pra saber,pra sentir.

Os objetos continuam voando ao meu redor,tão cegos quanto eu.

Não era pra isso estar acontecendo.Não era para a Weiss se meter.Não era...pra nos separarmos.

Mas acontece.

E eu não consigo fazer nada,além de te ver partir,sumindo nas sombras como uma parte delas.

Me deixando pra trás.

Desvio de mais um golpe,mais por sorte que por habilidade.Minha face esquerda arde,anunciando um novo corte.

Não me importo.A dor em meu peito não deixa.

Era como ter infinitas e afiadas farpas de gelo circulando em minhas veias.Cambaleio.

Dói tanto.

Sentimentos que não consigo entender,emoções que não sei definir,tudo se mistura.Estou tão confuso,minha cabeça roda.

Se ficar de pé já é um sacrifício,manter o controle nem se fala.

Mas eu cerro os dentes e agüento,dominando minha própria maldição.

Não que me importe com os outros ou comigo mesmo.

Viver nunca foi importante pra mim.

Mas você é.

Só me controlo por causa disso,esse puro egoísmo,essa vontade insana que me faz ficar ao seu lado.

Mesmo que para isso eu tenha que continuar vivo...

Eu quis fugir uma vez,será que você lembra?

Crawford,Takatori,Swartz...quis deixar todos pra trás,numa busca desesperada por um futuro incerto.

Queria recomeçar,ou então terminar tudo de vez.

Mas não consegui.

Bastou um mero olhar seu e tudo ruiu.

Coragem,desejo,esperança...se foram,como cinzas ao vento.

Talvez fossem minhas próprias cinzas...talvez...

Só sei que depois disso fui enfeitiçado,viciado por sua presença com tal fúria que meu mundo simplesmente desmoronou.

Não havia mais nada.

Só você.

Foi tão estranho...e tão bom.Era como soltar uma coisa pesada e abraçar algo novo,algo quente.

Mas a felicidade não faz parte da natureza humana,não é mesmo?

Cada olhar seu me fazia sorrir por dentro...

Mas bastava ouvir suas palavras duras e indiferentes pra me sentir trincado.

Quantas vezes pensei que fosse quebrar?

Inúmeras.Mas isso nunca foi importante pra você.

Como raios você consegue!Num segundo me cura a alma...

No outro a machuca mais que nunca...

Suspiro,esquivando mais uma vez.

Eu devo ser mesmo um tolo pra deixar você fazer isso comigo.

Mesmo assim,não consigo me afastar.

Será que você percebe?

Analiso os movimentos de meu adversário.Quem é ele mesmo?Ah sim,Siberian.

Hn!E dizem que Bombay é o mais fraco,francamente!

Um calafrio me percorre a espinha.Meu coração acelera,acuado como um coelho ante o lobo.

Deixo o olhar vagar pelo armazém,muitos capangas ainda estão lutando,mesmo assim nossa derrota é iminente.

Melhor cair fora enquanto podemos.

-Game over,Mastermind. – digo,pelo comunicador,já esperando por reclamações.

Mas você não diz nada.Apenas me deixa ouvir os disparos de sua arma.

Quisera eu que fosse só isso.

Que você só estivesse ocupado demais se divertindo para me dar atenção.

Mas não era.

Eu sabia,mesmo sem entender.

O tempo estava acabando...

Algo ia dar errado.

K'so!

Acerto Siberian com alguma coisa e lhe dou as costas.Não sei ao certo se o deixei inconsciente mas espero,ao menos,ganhar tempo.

Corro para as sombras que o esconderam tão bem,sem querer pedindo para que façam o mesmo comigo.

É quando me dou conta de algo,que não faço a muito tempo.Ou melhor,que sequer lembro ter feito um dia.

Eu...rezo.

Em meio as trevas,cercado por lutas,banhado em sangue...eu peço,a quem estiver disposto a me ouvir.

Deus ou Diabo,não importa.

Eu só quero te encontrar a salvo,com aquele sorriso cínico que eu amo/odeio,debochando da minha preocupação.

Mas não é isso que encontro.

Eu já devia saber...

Nunca me ouviram antes,não seria hoje a exceção.

Mesmo assim,não posso evitar estacar,ante o que vejo.

Você estava tão lindo,iluminado apenas pelo luar,a boca entreaberta,o suor fazendo seu rosto brilhar.

Os olhos faiscando tão intensos...

Tão mortais...

Mas não consigo parar para admira-lo,porque meus olhou pousam em seu oponente.

-Abyssinian...

Minha visão embaça,lágrimas tentando esconder o que o coração se recusa a aceitar.

Mas isso não muda nada.

Sinto as pernas tremerem,algo quente desliza por meu rosto.

Tenho certeza.

Você vai morrer.

Fecho os olhos,tentando ignorar o barulho da luta.O que eu faço?

O que eu posso fazer?

Não sou capaz de lutar ao seu lado,isso só te atrapalharia.

Tampouco sou forte o bastante para encarar Abyssiniam e sobreviver e,depois de mim,você seria o alvo.

Maldição!Mesmo se eu interrompesse a luta você não aceitaria e começaria tudo de novo!

Um estalido ecoa debilmente,suas balas acabaram.O próximo golpe de espada será o último.

Abro os olhos...

E,por um eterno segundo,nos encaramos...

_Fique fora disso!_

-Não...

O sangue jorra,manchando tudo com sua cor viva e pulsante.Sinto o corpo escorregar,batendo pesado no chão.

Fito os olhos de meu algoz.As ametistas estão arregaladas de surpresa e...medo?É isso?

Por acaso pensa que Bombay faria a mesma coisa?

Hn,não se preocupe,ele é mais esperto do que eu...Eu acho.

Volto meu olhar pra você,com alguma dificuldade.Só agora percebi o sangue que escorre por seu rosto,se misturando com as mechas vermelhas.

Seus olhos estão opacos e exibem uma infinidade de sentimentos,por mim desconhecidos.

Será que um dia você me contaria sobre eles?

Me ensinaria a senti-los?

Não...nunca,não é?Assim como nunca me estenderia a mão.

Se você soubesse como isso dói.

Ouço passos se afastando e suspiro aliviado.

A luta acabou,pode reclamar agora.

Pode até me matar se quiser,se bem que isso é só questão de tempo.

O sangue continua a escorrer,anestesiando meus sentidos.Nem mesmo dor consigo sentir mais.

Será que é por isso que você continua aí parado?Meu estado não vale o esforço?

Ou você simplesmente não se importa comigo,independente da minha condição?

Não sei.

Só espero,ao menos,ter sido útil.

Meu peito dói,o ar falta mas já não tenho mais forças para respirar.

Você deve me achar um covarde,um idiota esperando pela morte,um tolo que morre por outrem.

Talvez.

Mas a verdade é que minha alma não agüenta mais ser abandonada.

Puro sentimentalismo barato,não?

Pode até ser.

Mas,acredite,tudo que eu quero agora é descansar minha tão penada alma.

Fechar os olhos...

...pra não te ver me dando as costas...

...mais uma vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem,como eu só vi até o episódio 10 de Weiss,já vou pedindo desculpas por momentos e/ou furos bizarros.

Sei que já estão cansados desse papo mas,comentários serão extremamente bem vindos (mesmo que seja só pra esfregar os erros da fic na minha cara.)

Aproveitando (é o último parágrafo,eu juro!),se alguém aí souber onde eu encontro os outros episódios de Weiss pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado,me diga!Não tem problema se estiver em inglês!

Bem,aki eu me despeço.Bjs e até mais!


End file.
